Song Fictions
by Night is the Best Time of Day
Summary: Each chapter is a seperate story about a random song. So yeah. Sorry I'm bad at writing summaries. Rated T just incase, because of some themes. Not really sure of the genre either.


**Sorry this is writen so badly, I'm terrible at writing or at least I think so, but I really wanted to write something for this song. So yeah, here we are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, not the song, not the show, I suppose the plot, but thats it.**

* * *

><p><strong>If I Die Young<strong>

**By: The Band Perry**

* * *

><p><strong>I never thought this could happened. My super best friend is dying in the hospital with kidney failure and it's my fault! How can I help him this time? Cartman only has one kidney left and the nearest donor is a ways away. But I don't care, I'll find a way some how. I have to. I'd do anything for him, he's everything to me and I don't know what I'd do without him.<strong>

**It all started when it was Valentine's day. I had to get him something, I mean we've been inseparable for years. Even though we had our fights every now and then, we'd always forgive each other. So, anyways, I decided to get him a box of chocolates. He loved them so much and I was happy that he liked them, but he had forgotten that he was diabetic in the heat of the moment.**

* * *

><p><strong>I walk up to him, with my hands behind my back.<strong>

"**Hey Kyle!" He spins around and smiles at me.**

"**Hello Stan. Hey, what do you have there?" He asks so sweetly.**

"**Well, since you're my super best friend I thought I would get you something for Valentine's Day." He starts to blush a little, but tries hard not to show it. Of course, knowing him so well, it was still easy for me to see, so I just smirked.**

"**You really didn't have to." He says a bit softer.**

"**No, I wanted to. You deserve it." I put my hands in front of him to show the box of chocolates. He blushes a little stronger now, with an embarrassed smile on his face, then it turns to a frown.**

"**I-I didn't get you anything though." He whispers now sadly.**

"**It's fine. I don't need anything." I assure him, but he just looks down at the ground. So, I take chin and pull it up, making him look at me. "Really, it's fine."**

**He finally gives in and smiles back at me.**

"**Can I have some now?" He asks me, pointing to my gift.**

"**Of course." I laugh and he takes them from me and starts popping them into his mouth. This just makes me laugh more and he decides to join in. We're just standing there laughing together.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was down hill from there. He simply had too much sugar. And so, his kidneys had started to fail. The doctors say they are doing everything they can do, but he just isn't responding. I soon found out the news about two weeks later, because that's when it started to show.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kyle, what's wrong?" I had noticed him walking towards me. His face and eyes were red, probably from crying, and he's looking thinner and weaker than usual.<strong>

"**Nothing. Nothing's wrong." He turns his face away, but I step in front of him.**

"**Seriously Kyle, I know something's up. Are you sick again?" I try to ask him, I want to know if my suspicions are correct.**

"**Stan, I-I..." He just buries his head into my chest and starts crying, too upset to talk.**

"**Kyle? What i-is it?" I start to say, startled by his behavior. It must be pretty bad and then it hits me. The only other time he acted like this was when his...**

"**Y-your kidneys. D-does it have to the do w-with them?" I barely choke out, my tears trying to break free.**

**At the words he freezes, then he just falls to the ground, grabbing his knees and rests against the wall. He starts sobbing again and I see his head bob up and down.**

**My heart drops. My tears can't be contained anymore and I flop next to him with my arm around his shoulder. We just cry there for what seems like forever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, he's just laying on a hospital bed. I had looked everywhere for a matching kidney, but I only found a few and they belonged to selfish people. The doctor said he only has short time left to <strong>**live. How can this be happening to him? To me? I'm sitting next to him on his bed, under his covers. I'm really the only comfort he has now.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Stan?" He whispers to me.<strong>

"**Yeah?" He turns his fragile head towards mine, his red long hair no longer sticking out and fluffy, but is now wavy and hanging down on his shoulders from laying on this bed for so long. He can't stand, but honestly, I like it.**

"**If I die young, what would you do?" He whispers again. This strikes me by surprise. He hasn't been this negative and honestly I haven't thought about it.**

"**Honestly, I'm not sure." I reply sadly.**

"**I've always loved the water and roses." This was certainly true, he spent much of his time at Stark's Pond and admired the roses there.**

"**Stark's Pond was so pretty back then." It wasn't long ago, but it really felt that way.**

"**Something soft would be nice." He looked at me again and perhaps my mouth?**

"**Satin, satin would be nice. No need for college money now." He laughs sadly.**

"**So, you want to be buried in Stark's Pond, with roses, on satin?" I even thought that was a little over doing it, even for him. I never thought he like something like that.**

"**And music." He states softly.**

"**What?" Music?**

"**Something that represents us..." He leans in closer to me and before I know it, his lips are against mine. At first, I'm stunned, but it feels so right and my lips soon start to melt into his.**

**After what seems like forever, we pull away, laying back down on the bed.**

"**A love... song..." He soon drifts into a peaceful sleep, one he hasn't had in awhile. I simply touch my lips, barely believing what just happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just then a doctor steps into the room. We jump for joy as we find out, a person with matching kidneys as Kyle has decided to donate a kidney. Immediately, the woman is sent over, happy to save a life and we step into Kyle's room...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I realize that its quiet. Too quiet. I walk over to Kyle's bed and look at him. He hasn't moved since our moment. He's still. Tears rush out of my eyes. He's not breathing. A straight line is now on the screen.<strong>

"**Kyle. Wake up." I shake him a bit, knowing he won't wake up.**

"**Kyle! Don't play games with me! Wake up!" I start shouting and shaking him violently.**

"**Stan, he's gone." The doctor lays his hand on my shoulder. "We were too late..."**

"**Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" The woman starts breaking out into tears.**

"**Kyle's not dead! Kyle's not dead at all!" I start screaming as I run into the hospital bathroom and lock the door. I know I shouldn't do this, but I have to. I can't live without Kyle. I quickly pull out a piece of paper and start writing on it.**

**I write all about Kyle, and a little about family and friends. I quickly explain how Kyle wants his burying to be and I start jabbing at my wrist with the pen, trying to break it open.**

**Finally I spot drops of blood falling to the ground as I stab harder. But I soon realize something. I quickly jot down something on the paper and I lay it on the ground next to me.**

**I watch the crimson puddle grow larger under my arm as it lays on the ground and I feel me get lighter and lighter. Until finally I close my eyes and I'm filled with peace.**

**As I drift away, I remember what I wrote at the end.**

"**P.S. I wanted to be buried with my love, Kyle. I'll see you soon..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Well I wanted to do a lot more for this, but I didn't have the time, I had already figured out much of the plot. Sorry the ending is terrible. idk. Whatever lol. <strong>

**So please review if you're willing to and thanks so much for reading. Also please give me ideas on what songs and characters I should do next. Thanks sooo much. Bye!**


End file.
